Interesting Locations
Narangba valley State High school is a very big place and is full of mysterious and strange places peoples and things including but not limited to: cannibals, talking cars, haunted toilets and just a lot of broken taps. Though this school has been running for short period of time, it has gained quite a few followers. The school has been the sight of several alien attacks Locations Here is a detailed list of locations in the school that hold any interest at all: Classroom I02 This classroom is home to the SMA Class of year 9 and is heavily associated with Satanism and demonic rituals dedicated to Acerack (tes-uh-rakt) The Lich king of undeath. These rituals are held daily usually during the times the year 9 have maths and science. The leader of this cult is Hayden Huurdeman, also known as "The Retarded One" and conducts the rituals. The rituals are used to summon Demons that will be bound to their service for life. They does this through finding out their true names allowing them full control over the beast. They attain these true names through converging with several demon lords (Demogorgon, Jubilex, Zuggtmoy etc.) and through the Book of Vile Darkness, a Book containing the most vile of lore. Laver Staffroom Bathrooms These bathrooms are located in the Laver staffroom block and are haunted by the ghost of a civil war hero who had died after bleeding to death after a gunshot, the reported person was Maurice Moss as he was terrorizing some people after he had found a gun. The ghosts' name is John Cena and has been known to appear out of nowhere and terrorize people and the pooper. Reports suggest that he has actually assaulted several WWE superstars in single combat and has actually won awards for it. Students have made invisible watches to scare him off because you cant CEE them. The science is too advanced for the common mind to understand. Art BLock The art classrooms have been known to house magical paintbrushes that paint any blank canvas. These painting are usually of grim depressing scenes and inspire a desire for one to mope around and be unproductive. The pictures produced are generally horrific scenes from the 80's horror movie "The Bee Movie", including the scene were Bazza is attacked by the smoking gun. One picture has shown a book being pulled from a bookcase, is this the legendary key to opening the door in the library? The artwork was taken from the art room and only a hand few of people know about but not about it's whereabouts. Local sources say it is kept in the Laver staffroom, hoarded by the maleficent creatures within. parking spot 83 This parking spot is for disabled and is the main reason it is unknown. All vehicles that are parked in this spot become sentient and have their own personalities. The cars that have been parked in this spot have never comeback and have been seen crashing into things on purpose so as to end their strange sentient car lives. This is actually the inspiration for the Cars movie franchise. After a large bout of debating who gets to play Mater, the Actor Larry The Cable Guy. Mystery surrounds the origin of the parking spot yet nothing has been found, yet it is believed that the information is held in the legendary hidden room of the library at this school. The Library This place is filled with eldritch knowledge and horrific rituals accessible by any student or teaching attending NVSHS. The current librarian is actually a bar stool who turned into a person and eats pie instead of people. Some of the books in the library : Volo's Guide to Monsters, Satanic Bibles, Wemmy's wicked warts. The Librarian after gaining his new body learned how to cast a spell which can stop all silence so that the chair can read in piece in the library. There is a legend discussed in the school about how there is a secret door activated by pulling one of the book out of the bookcases which lead into the most vile and heinous of lore ever to beheld against the world. Only one person has ever found the door and went insane, later being thrown into a custom prison facility due to the transformation of him after reading the books. This subject is known as 12-E. The Nerd Square This square is located near a staffroom in the school and has the best internet and is the reason for all the nerds to "hang out" there. These nerds include but are not limited to: Hayden H. Dev N. Morpheus F. Tristan G. James T. Kieran P. and more. These people like to kick bins, have dabbing contests. This crew of gangsters is currently interlocked with a massive Minecraft war between The Redbrand Ruffians over who is more superior. This argument is founded on how much emeralds each side has and who has the higher amount of diamonds. The Nerd Crew currently have 18 emeralds and the Redbrands have 16. None have diamonds. Redacted This data has been expunged because the information is too inappropriate to be published to the public and has been removed by the government. Authorized by the Australian Government Queensland. Sight of School Shooting This is a park bench that is located in the direct center of the schools sports field and is the location of a horrific school shooting. 8 students were shot after A student (Maurice Moss) had found a 44. revolver. When he picked up the gun it made the noise from fallout 3, the one when the mysterious stranger appeared and after the shooting he holstered the revolver and disappeared. Since then he has been known as and referred to as the "mysterious Stranger". Due to the mysteriousness surrounding the location of the Mysterious Stranger several attempts have been made to find and capture him, all have failed but a hand few of people have seen him always during the beholder being attacked all claiming that he "saved" them. The sound of the revolver during the school shooting - WARNING - Very Disturbing X-rated: Drugo Central This area is the black market for all things some-what legal. This is a store located behind the Woolworths shopping center. There are an array of different products you can buy these include but not limited to: illegal d and d figurines/ miniatures, coke cola, pepsi (there least sold product), famicon games, high fives and flying monkeys. Key charecters that can be located here are the Redbrand Ruffians, a gang of violent minecraft addicted hobos. The leader of this gang is Herbet The Ender Slayer, known for being the only person to ever successfully kill the ender dragon. The Uniform shop This uniform shop sells standard school uniforms but also sells strange things such as half eaten pie, pictures of sheep, copies of Pluto Nash, flies and a limited edition picture of Tom Cruise. This shop is actually located on top of a run-down mind-control center where experiments where conducted on abducted patients, one of which lived to tell the tale. This person is Dev Nayar (http://nvshslorebymf.wikia.com/wiki/The_multiple_personalities_of_Dev_Nayar For more information on him) who developed Multiple-Personality-Disorder. Some people still believe that the facility is being run by the crew of the uniform shop and secretly have been running experiments hiding devices in clothes to gain control of the wearer. A quote from the Sole Survivor, Dev Nayar: It goddamn, bloody well hurt..... 12-e containment Centre This is an entire facility used to contain subject 12-e a hideous deformed creature of unknown origin. This creature was first found when 2 people went missing and were found being consumed by the creature. 12-e is a humanoid creature with grey skin ( due to like of natural light) and is completely unintelligible but does display signs of intelligence through the artistic patterns painted by it when given paint. The Facility is a completely concrete building reinforced with steel doors and has no windows. Mr Cocky Roach's house Located in I block, 25 Dung Avenue. Prime real estate, occupied by cockroach formerly living in MF's bag. Mr Cocky has been suffering from PTSD for quite a while now because of his experiences within MF's bag. The vent has left him severely traumatized and has taken residence within the area of his escape. "The bag man! It was sick in there, like a living hell. I'm lucky to be alive". This was recorded after during an interview with him. He currently is receiving support from his friends and family and has a charity page called "Coins for Cocky". The Language Centre This is the place to learn all exotic languages which includes: draconic, deep speech, abyssal, demonic, primordial. These languages are all utilized in the daily lives of all the people attending the school. The language center is run by a group Narangba Valley State High School is a very big place and is full of mysterious and strange places peoples and things including but not limited to: cannibals, talking cars, haunted toilets and just a lot of broken taps. Though this school has been running for short period of time, it has gained quite a few followers. The school has been the sight of several alien attacks Locations Category:Places